


Flames

by song13ird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song13ird/pseuds/song13ird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem from Meg's POV - reflecting back on her kiss with Cas in 6x10 - 'Caged Heat'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Flames**

There is heat in the memory  
even now with the absence of pressure.

I feel the flames  
licking at my core.  
I am alight. 

Twisting like a knife  
the truth is carved upon this form.  
Marking the change your simple action invoked with  
deep gashes and elegant script.  
Unseen, I trace those invisible marks  
with these fingertips.  
They feel unfamiliar and more alien than even. 

I want to tear at this flesh,  
open it up to reveal that place where you remain.

I cry out.

These are not your nails that claw  
but my own; searching for traces of you within this  
imagined scene.

With the heat now building,  
Colours Flash.

Lips,  
Pink.

Black,  
Hair,  
tangled within your vice-like grip.

Blue,  
a gasp,  
it burns.

Shaking and with a breath that is both short and still sharp,  
I search for regret and find none.  
I listen to the soft crackling of flames as they ebb,  
letting them dance across this flesh one final time  
before leaving me cold  
upon these icy sheets.


End file.
